sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Mark Moseley (actor)
}} | birth_place = Hattiesburg, Mississippi, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = | occupation = Voice actor, radio personality, stand-up comedian | years_active = 1994–present | children = 4; including Amanda Moseley | website = }} Mark Moseley (born August 2, 1961) is an American voice actor, radio personality and stand-up comedian. He has appeared in a variety of films, television shows, and video games, and is probably best known as a sound-double for actors such as Eddie Murphy, Patrick Stewart, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Patrick Warburton, and Robin Williams. Career Mark Moseley has also played Mushu for Disney in everything except the original film Mulan, where Eddie Murphy played Mushu. This includes starring in the sequel, Mulan 2, the former Mulan parade, and a trove of theme park attractions, TV shows and pilots, and video games, for example, the Square Enix game Kingdom Hearts II. He also voiced several characters in Shrek 2, and sang in Murphy's place in the Shrek extra ending, Shrek in the Swamp Karaoke Dance Party and Donkey in the Shrek video games. Moseley has also sound-doubled Arnold Schwarzenegger, most notably in the video game Terminator 3: The Redemption, in which Moseley's voice is often heard 'side-by-side' with Schwarzenegger's original recordings for the previous Terminator game. Moseley has appeared on numerous hit TV series-mostly in voice-over roles. These include The Fairly OddParents, The Sopranos, The PJ's, Jimmy Kimmel Live!, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Father of the Pride, Disney's House of Mouse, and others. In God of War III, Moseley voiced the character King Minos. In Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian video game, Mark played the role of Teddy Roosevelt, as portrayed in the movie by Robin Williams. For Star Wars: The Old Republic, Mark plays 8 roles in the game. In 2007, Moseley was chosen for the voice of President Schwarzenegger in The Simpsons Movie. The producers had toyed with the idea of having the Schwarzenegger voice sound realistic (Moseley is known for his authentic-sounding impression of Arnold), as opposed to a parody. In the end, they used the original cast member Harry Shearer, who performs the Schwarzenegger parody 'Ranier Wolfcastle' in the TV series, in the US theatrical and DVD version of the film, though English-speaking Simpson fans around the world can hear Mark's version-producers decided to use Mark's portrayal of Arnold in the Simpson's International English version of the movie. In 2015, Mark was cast in the re-occurring role of Agamemnon, in DreamWorks Animation's series The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show, a role originally played in the 2014 film Mr. Peabody & Sherman by Patrick Warburton. Previously in his career, he was a morning personality for Miami's leading pop station, WPOW Power 96, from 1986 through 2002, and then again from 2005-2007(he performed remotely from his home in Los Angeles). While at WPOW, in 1986 Mark created the novelty hit song "Ronnie's Rap", under the name "Ron And The DC Crew". Originally created as a comedy sketch for his morning show, the song was distributed by Profile Records, and became a club hit in 1986. In 2009, Mark worked with his long-time idol Rick Dees, as a member of Rick's morning radio cast on Los Angeles' KHHT, as well as being a cast member and writer for his Rick Dees Weekly Top 40. Beginning in January 1998, Mark reunited with his own radio friend DJ Laz to be a part of Laz's morning radio show in LA on KXOL-FM, and in Miami on WRMA. In 2014, Mark joined DJ Skee in his new venture Dash Radio, the world's largest all original digital radio network. At Dash, Mark is Director of Classic Programming, curating 17 of Dash Radio's music stations. Mark also provides the imaging voices for all of the stations he programs, as well as hosting and producing multiple shows on various Dash stations. Mark was also hired by DJ Skee to be the voice-over announcer for his music entertainment show SKEE TV, currently airing on the Fuse network. Personal life Moseley has four children, two of which are also in the entertainment industry. His daughter, Amanda Moseley, (whose professional name is Mandy Rain), was a cast member of the Nickelodeon series Star Camp, produced by host Nick Cannon, Quincy Jones, and Quincy Jones III. She went on to be one of the stars of Nick Cannon's girl group School Gyrls, a '360' project that included two TV movies, music, and merchandising- including a tween-aimed book series. She is now a successful songwriter, solo music artist, social media influencer, and a radio host and programmer at Dash Radio. His son, Matthew Moseley, most notably has appeared in multiple episodes of the MTV series Punk'd, on ABC TV's "Dancing With the Stars", on NBC TV's "The Voice", and three times as a special guest on Fox TV's So You Think You Can Dance?. Matt hosts multiple talk shows, does a live dj show, and programs an all-gaming-talk station on Dash Radio. Filmography Film Television Video games Discography ;Singles References External links * Category:1964 births Category:Living people Category:American male film actors Category:American stand-up comedians Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American impressionists (entertainers) Category:American male writers